


Roleplay - Bleach - Emil | Law

by someidioticurl, TrafalgarbleedingheartLaw



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarbleedingheartLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarbleedingheartLaw
Summary: Bleach Emil and Law





	Roleplay - Bleach - Emil | Law

Another roleplay between Lizard and Charlie we are going to keep in drafts but we have to post the first chapter so AO3 doesn't delete it.


End file.
